Belthasar
Belthasar (known in Japan as is a character that appears in both Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross. Chrono Trigger In Chrono Trigger, Belthasar is one of the three Gurus of Zeal in the Antiquity. He is known as the "Guru of Reason". He had built the Blackbird and the Ocean Palace. When the Mammon Machine was activated, it began absorbing too much power. Queen Zeal and Schala along with the three Gurus were the only ones at the Mammon Machine's activation. The Gurus warned about of a dimensional vortex, a power humans cannot control, and they would be dragged into a rift in time, yet the Queen persisted in activating the machine. Soon, Janus entered the room for Schala. Suddenly, the six were transported in front of Lavos. Gates then appered and transported Belthasar, Gaspar, Melchior, andJanus to different times. Belthasar was sent to the Future, Gaspar was sent to the End of Time, Melchior was sent to the Present, and Janus was sent to the Middle Ages. In the Future, Belthasar created a machine that could travel through time, naming it the Epoch. When Crono's party enter the Keeper's Dome, they find fragments of information that reveal Belthasar was sent to the Future by a great disaster which befell his land and that much to his surprise, he gas learned that Lavos was not a product of the Antiquity. Instead, Lavos must have fallen from the sky in a bygone age and had burrowed deep into the planet's core where he began to feed upon its energy to gain strength. He goes on to reveal that Lavos's form was revealed briefly when he was summoned forth by Magus in the year 600. In the Apocalypse, Lavos emerged to claim the surface and now he has taken Death Peak as his nest, where his miniature spawn now flow from the mountaintop. He also states that Lavos is a parasite of gargantuan proportions whose host is the planet itself. Trapped in the future, he endeavored to continue his study and observation of Lavos. However, his mind began to lose its sanity, so he left records of his knowledge behind, which Crono's party finds in the Keeper's Dome, along with his greatest invention, the Epoch. Crono's party discovers the Epoch, and then a Nu enters the room. It reveals itself as Belthasar, who says that he copied his memory into the creature. He then explains how to control the Epoch. Later, when Crono is killed by Lavos and the party obtains the Chrono Trigger, the party returns to the Keeper's Dome for information on how to revive Crono. He tells them that Death Peak harbors a power capable of restoring the slain to life, though the power to reverse death is not one easily invoked. The need must be great, and the person's existence of the utmost importance. Also, they will need a double, a doll identical to the person in every detail. He tells them that the magician Norstein Bekkler could make one for them. When they obtain a doll that resembles Crono from Norstein Bekkler, they return to Belthasar. He tells them that he has implanted one last program in the Nu's memory banks that will help them climb Deak Peak. Belthasar releases three Poyozo Dolls, which he says will aid the party on Death Peak. He then says that the construct has reached the end of his final program and asks them to turn it off. Chrono Cross In Chrono Cross, one is lead to believe it is but a mere character whom is also named Belthasar, like Glenn's case. But in fact it is the same Belthasar of Chrono Trigger. When one first meets Belthasar he is welcoming while the girl he is with, Marcy, is not. Later on during the attempted escape with Riddel from the Porre army, Belthasar assists in Serge's escape, only to have the party instead rescued by Grobyc. It isn't until much later in the story that it is revealed that it is the same Belthasar as of Trigger. During the events of Chronopolis it is revealed that Belthasar is in fact the one responsible for and in charge of Project Kid. Also as the keeper of Chronopolis, Belthasar is also the guardian of the Frozen Flame, protecting it from the clutches of the dragons. While his presence isn't always there, he certainly proves to be an extremely important asset to Chrono Cross, especially toward the end of the journey. Naming Belthasar gets his English name from the traditional names given to the Magi who brought gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh to the infant Jesus in Christian tradition. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters